Crisdan Parneig
Crisdan Parneig is an officer in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. Personal History Born in 41 BBY on the core world of Corulag, Parneig was born into the lap of luxury. His father, Elissan Parneig, was the Senator representing Corulag in the Galactic Senate, and in his youth he was taken across the Core from Corulag to Coruscant to Anaxes and beyond. His youth was spent in the best schools, and early in life Senator Parneig set his son on the path of public service. The Senator expected his son to follow him into politics, but his son had different designs. He attended the Corulag Academy for Law Enforcement, graduating into the vast constabulary that governed the planetary city that was Corulag. This would be his profession for five years. During this time he would meet and marry his wife, a fellow officer of the Corulagian Security Service, Alana Parneig. In 22 BBY the Clone Wars broke out on the little known world of Geonosis. News of the Military Creation Act had reverberated around the Core, but few expected the white-clad Grand Army of the Republic to be formed so quickly. The officer corps was filled out by clones and their Jedi generals, and there was little room for those not bred in cloning vats to serve the Republic. As the Clone Wars raged into 20 BBY, the opportunity that Parneig had awaited arrived and word arrived that the Corulag Military Academy had begun accepting applications from citizens. The applications closed rapidly, as thousands of citizens applied. Parneig leaned on his father, the Senator, to get him a seat at the Carida Military Academy instead, where he attended. Gravity on Carida was higher than on Corulag, the first and greatest obstacle to training. Parneig overcame it, excelling in military history studies while responding well to the obedience, discipline, and loyalty required of him. His time in Law Enforcement proved beneficial here, and he quickly distinguished himself as a high-performing cadet. He graduated with accolades, but like other graduates in his class no assignment was forthcoming. At long last, after nearly half a year of waiting, assignments came en masse. Parneig found himself assigned to the command section of the 222nd Clone Legion, operating out of Onderon. They were deployed in a support role to Saleucami, and it was there that Parneig first saw action and was promoted to Captain. After the action on Saleucami, the 222nd was rotated back to Onderon on garrison duty. In the waning days of the Clone Wars, Parneig joined the clones of the 222nd in liquidating a rebel cell in Iziz. In his role as an adjutant to CT-2938 he organized the sweep of Iziz with precision. When, a few weeks later, CT-2938 was rotated back to the core it shocked him to learn that the 222nd Legion would fall to his command. He received a message from Coruscant and his new rank insignia in a sleek black box, and the next day began preparing his legion for action in the postwar galaxy. Skills Athletics (Proficient) Trained on the gravity-intense world of Carida, Commander Parneig is in exceptional physical condition and capable of outrunning and outperforming many of his own troops. Diplomacy (Proficient) No one advances in the ranks of the Stormtrooper Corps without acquiring the requisite diplomatic skills. Beyond that, as the son of a Senator, Commander Parneig grew up speaking the language of the nobleman and was spirited hither and thither across the Core with his father. Insight (Proficient) With a keen mind honed on the streets of Corulag as an officer in the Corulagian Security Service, Commander Parneig is skilled at discerning truth from lies and figuring out the tells of even hardened criminals. Intimidation (Proficient) As an officer in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, Commander Parneig utilizes intimidation frequently as a tool to deal with intransigent underlings and locals. Investigation (Proficient) In the months after the destruction of the Onderonian partisans, Commander Parneig became accustomed to hunting down the survivors and their sympathizers, spending long hours investigating their connections and whereabouts. Companions Colonel Kellin Sett The officer in command of the 1st Regiment of the 222nd Legion, Colonel Kellin Sett is a canny graduate of the Corulag Military Academy that his superior officer was unable to get into. Like his commander, he is preternaturally good at rooting out resistance and destroying it-- he and Parneig both honed this skill in the swift and brutal campaign against partisans on Onderon. Skill: Investigation (Proficient) Colonel Dasha Varn The officer in command of the 2nd Regiment of the 222nd Legion, Colonel Dasha Varn is a native of Corellia. His route to an officer's commission came through a less prestigious military academy than on Cardia, Anaxes, or Corulag. Even so, the rough upbringing of a Corellian left its mark on the more independently-minded Colonel Varn. Skill: Deception (Proficient) Colonel Garrin Lathas Placeholder Colonel Gerd Jorel The officer in command of the 4th Regiment of the 222nd Legion, Colonel Gerd Jorel is the other Corulagian native in the command staff of the legion. His upbringing on Corulag was not as privileged as his commander, but he was a renowned athlete and a favorite son of his sector nonetheless. When he went to war, no shortage of people wept for him and prayed for his safety. Skill: Engineering (Proficient)